A White World
by vanila-chan
Summary: Its the 1st?2ND?3rd? Ninja war, Obito, Rin, Kakashi are lonely on a snowy night, Minato is battling somewhere. Rin sings them a lullaby and they come across a Iwa gennin team.... No yaoi or anything like that...


**A White World

* * *

**

Obito, Rin and Kakashi huddled together in a group, staring at the white snow that fell about them in the dark night. It gave them a small sense of calmness in the middle of this war.

The Rin opened her mouth and started to sing the song that her widowed mother had always sang to her as a child. It was not a smart idea to sing in the middle of the war, it only alerted to the enemies that you were here, but Kakashi didn't say anything as he listened to the soothing voice of Rin.

_Do you remember?  
About the day we met  
While thinking of you,  
I gaze at the snow dancing down  
The nights when my chest hurts, because we pass each other without noticing,  
the white snow melts  
And wets our cheeks, but...  
Oh Holy Night,  
a night when magic isn't influencing me  
In this white world,  
in a heart that shines more white than the snow  
I'm waiting for you_

_I miss you, I miss you,  
when I close my eyes I see you  
Even though everything enveloped by the powdery snow loses its sound,  
Your gentle melody,  
playing in my heart despite all,  
When this whole world is dyed white,  
I'll offer it to you  
White World_

_Now and Forever,  
there are things that won't change  
My feelings towards you,  
who quietly thaught me the meaning of life  
Oh Holy Night,  
let's dream and don't wake up  
To a world for just the two of us,  
who believe in eternity  
My Heart Will Go On_

_The miracle of falling in love engulfes everyone indiscriminatedly  
I can hear the bells brimmed with the silence of the powdery snow  
In this night when we can share both warmth and sadness  
Laying together, the heart sparkles in white for eternity  
White World_

_I can't cry alone,  
the dream you inspired me,  
I'm holding it tight_

_I'm waiting for you  
I miss you, I miss you,  
when I close my eyes I see you  
Even though everything enveloped by the powdery snow loses its sound,  
Your gentle melody,  
playing in my heart despite all,  
When this whole world is dyed white,  
I'll offer it to you  
White World_

_With you, in white, in eternity  
White World._

"That was a nice song Rin." Obito said after a moment of silence

"Thanks Obito," she replied softly, "Do you think anyone of us are still going to be alive by the end of this war?"

"Maybe…"

Then there was another silence as they watched the snow fall. Then suddenly a tune of a flute drifted towards them, it was the song that Rin had just sang to them!

"Should we go take a look?" Rin asked.

"Let's go, but be prepared to ambush whoever it is, it might be the enemy." Kakashi said solemnly.

They crept up towards to where the sound was coming from, it was Iwa nin, a team of gennin Iwa team that was about their age huddled together for warmth just like they had. In between them was a boy blowing a flute as the other two listened.

"Come out, we know that you're there." The boy said as he stopped blowing the flute. His team looked up dully, not really wanting to fight.

Reluctantly, team 7 stepped out from the bushes to face the other team who stood up as well. There was an awkward silence as both teams stared at each other wondering whether they should start fighting.

"So…. Where's your sensei?" Obito suddenly asked in attempt to break the ice.

"Fighting in the front lines somewhere, yours?" the brunette flute player asked

"Same." The flute player nodded and there was another awkward silence.

"I'm Obito, these are my team mates, Kakashi and Rin-chan." Obito introduced jabbing a finger at each of them.

"Well, I'm Takashi, and these are my teammates, Kouka," he said pointing at the blonde, "and Amaya." Pointing a finger at a black haired girl.

"Umm…would you guys like to have a temporary truce and just spend the time together for the night?" Amaya asked shyly.

"Sure, why not? Ne, Kakashi?" Rin smiled, looking at Kakashi hopefully, he was the Chunnin of the team and Minato-sensei did put him in charge while he was gone. Kakashi sure didn't want to start a fight now especially it was too cold and they were tired. As long as he was on-guard, hopefully it wouldn't be so bad. So he gave Rin a brief nod.

The kids spend the time talking about their own village lives, how it was in their academy days, their D-ranked missions, pranks and all, they were of course careful not to say out any of their village secrets. Ninja was always deceptive, they couldn't afford to lower their guard or the other could attack.

"Ahahahaahah!! I can't believe you actually did that! Throwing rotten egg bombs into jounin headquarters! What happened?"

"I got caught obviously." Obito said with a sour pout on his face.

"Well, there was once when I painted the classroom with fluro green and orange, got into soo much trouble after that."

"Are you serious?! I did that too!"

"Yeah! The classroom walls are so boring! It's all white! Just trying to make it more interesting!"

"Stupid teachers got no sense of humour."

"I got put inside the dark room for two days after that though." Takashi grimaced at the memory.

"Ugh. Scary." Obito agreed shuddering, "Whoa and I thought having to repaint the room white was bad."

Meanwhile the two girls were giggling and blushing as they looked shyly at their two other teammates, Kakashi and Kouka who were standing away from the group and seemed to be having a starring contest.

Amaya whispered something into Rin's ear which made her flush pink squeaking a, "No!" Amaya just sighed.

Rin feeling annoyed asked, "Then have _you_ kissed Kouka?"

"Not so loud!" Amaya hissed loudly. Then the two girls looked into the sky sighing and daydreaming about their crush.

"Even though I like Kakashi, I won't let it distract me from my shinobi career!"

"Mmmhh!! Me too! Promise we would both become greatest and the bestest medic-nins in the world?"

"Deal! Next time we meet each other, even if we're on the battlefield, we won't hold back?"

"Deal!" They slapped their hands together into a handshake to seal the deal and continued laughing into the night.

Back to Kakashi and Kouka's staring contest, in the end Kakashi won which lead to Kouka muttering a "Hnn." While Kakashi smirked behind his mask. Even though they didn't say anything to each other, though the two would never admit it, they actually enjoyed each other's company, it made them feel less lonely. Though words were unspoken they knew that the both of them had a hard childhood that had made them both this stoic and unexpressive. It was always comforting to know that there was also someone else in the world who shared your pain and burden.

The kids soon grew tired and huddled in a little group and started drifting off into the happy oblivion of sleep, not caring that when they woke up that they would probably be enemies again that would rip each other's throats out.

Delicate snowflakes fell around them, it was a beautiful white world and the six kids were safely tuck in their white blanket of snow. The wind howled fiercely but the children were warm and safe in under the cover of the frozen sakura tree.

Minato searched panickily for his gennin team, where were the kids? Why weren't they where he left them? There was no sign of any sort of fight where he had left them, but there were 3 pairs of tiny footprints they lead into the trees. The first rays of sunlight was coming out and the snow was thawing away fast. He had to find them quickly before all the snow was gone.

Soon he found a clearing of beautiful sakura that had icicle hanging off the ends of them. He almost had a panick attack when he saw his team lying down unconcious next to some Iwa gennins. He breathed a sigh of relief when he got closer and saw no blood or any sign that they were hurt. His heart felt a warm cuddly feeling as well as a stab of pain. Warm and cuddly at the cute scene before him, and a stab of pain to know that these kids who were barely teenagers had to experience war.

Suddenly out of the rustling trees came a Iwa jounin who widened his eyes in shock at the 6 sleeping kids. He looked like he was almost about to attack Minato when he stopped, they looked at each other for a while then nodded, it was a truce… for now anyway.

Minato gently woke up his gennin team as did the other Iwa jounin. The 6 kids woke up with bleary eyes still full of sleep.

"Ssensei?" Obito slurred as he rubbed sleep out of his eyes.

"Get up now you three."He said gently.

The two teams stared at each other for a while, they had became fast friends but it was time to go there separate ways never to see each other again. If they did, they were to kill the other on sight.

"Remember our promise Rin?"

Rin nodded and tightened her fists in determination.

"No holding back if we see each other again kay?" Obito said grinning at Takashi.

"No holding back." The brunette said, returning the grin.

Kakashi and Kouka nodded at each other. Then the two teams jumped into the trees, going their separate ways.

Not long later, Obito was killed, crushed by a rock, Takashi got to the frontlines of the Iwa force and was missing, and was assumed killed, later Rin and Kakashi ran into Amaya and Kouka. Rin and Amaya both killed each other after a long battle, while Kakashi killed Kouka. Right after that snow fell from the sky. Just like the same snow that fell a few years back when they were huddled together under the frozen sakura tree. The snow that fell when they were once friends, when they once sang lullabies to each other, when they once…

* * *

**The End**

* * *

Hope you like it, sad sad ending...

Sighhhh......inspired by some random World war 1 story when germans and british ppl came out of their trenches and sang christmas carols together on christmas day... then the next day im guessing they went back to murdering each other again.

White World song by Kat-tun


End file.
